Halloween MADDness
by Rosine
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de SylvaDragon. La soirée d'halloween chez les moldus vu par notre couple préféré


Encore une fois l'histoire originale n'est pas de moi mais de SylvaDragon (.net/u/1364307/), dont le titre est "Halloween MMADness" (.net/s/4628218/).

Folie d'Halloween.

C'était un vendredi 31 octobre, Minerva et Albus formaient un mariage heureux depuis de nombreuses années. Voldemort avait été vaincu depuis longtemps et enfin, le monde Sorcier pouvait vivre dans la paix et le bonheur – sans crainte. Tout leurs enfants étaient occupés avec leurs propres vies donc Albus avait suggéré qu'ils passent quelques jours en visite chez ses amis moldus. Leurs amis avaient été appelés ailleurs pour du travail imprévu donc Minerva et Albus passaient paisiblement une journée seuls.

Même si les temps n'étaient plus aussi dangereux qu'avant, ils trouvaient tous les deux nécessaire de s'habiller avec des vêtements de moldus pendant qu'ils restaient chez leurs amis. Minerva était prudemment vêtue d'une jupe et d'un haut de laine écossaise verte. Albus portait un pullover que son ainée Ailisa lui avait tricoté, alternant des bandes rose brillant, violet profond et bleu nuit avec de fines lignes dorées entre chacune. Il avait décidé de l'assortir avec un jean aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et des chaussons lapin-rose duveteux avec de grandes et souples oreilles. Rien que de le regarder, Minerva en avait mal aux yeux et elle passa la plupart de la soirée à réprimer des grognements de dégout devant sa tenue.

Minerva soupira alors qu'elle souhaitait pour la centième fois que leur fille n'ait pas hérité des gouts criards d'Albus en matière de vêtement. Il avait au moins fini par arrêter de cacher des carottes à moitié mangées sous ses pieds, avant de bouger ses orteils et prétendre que ses chaussons mangeaient la carotte. Minerva avait entendu suffisamment crier « Oh, je me demande qui a volé toutes les carottes ? » suivi de « Oh, regarde Minerva, mes lapins ont dû les prendre… ». Albus semblait trouver cela excessivement drôle même après l'avoir répété pour la vingtième fois, jusqu'à ce que Minerva lui rappelle acerbement qu'elle n'avait plus cinq ans.

Albus se reposait dans un rocking-chair près du feu, il s'amusait en faisant la conversation à ses chaussons. Celui de gauche se plaignait que le balancement lui donnait le mal de mer pendant que celui de droite grommelait que les chaussettes citron-vert d'Albus avaient besoin d'un lavage. Minerva avait grogné de dégout devant un tel manque de sens puis était partie dans la chambre, le nez en l'air.

Alors qu'Albus s'apprêtait à l'appeler et lui demander s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit qui l'avait irritée, il y eut un coup sonore sur la porte. Albus ouvrit la porte et vit une petite fille habillée en fée, le regardant avec des yeux d'ange en disant « Un sort ou des bonbons ?». Albus sourit en baissant son nez aquilin vers elle, « Oh, c'est une question difficile… », dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« UN SORT OU DES BONBONS ! » cria l'enfant en agitant un sac décoré de cranes et d'araignées devant Albus.

« Eh bien, ma chère, je pense vraiment qu'il serait du plus amusant de voir l'un de tes sorts. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont vraiment drôles. » répondit Albus gentiment, pensant que tous les enfants aimaient montrer leurs sorts.

Il y eut une seconde de silence et puis un hurlement de l'enfant qui vrillait les tympans, « MAMAN ! CE MECHANT VIEUX MONSIEUR NE VEUT PAS ME DONNER DE BONBON ! »

Instantanément une femme déguisée en Dracula apparut et entreprit de donner des coups à répétition sur la tête d'Albus avec un bâton en caoutchouc couvert de trainées de faux sang. « Comment osez-vous contrarier mon petit ange ! » beugla-t-elle à Albus alors qu'il tenter de se protéger des coups.

« Ma chère Madame, je peux vous assurer que je n'avais pas l'intention de… Aie !!! » glapit Albus quand un coup particulièrement fort atterri sur son oreille.

En entendant l'agitation, Minerva se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait devant elle, les yeux de Minerva s'enflammèrent de fureur. Il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de frapper Albus elle-même, mais elle voulait bien être damnée si elle laissait une autre femme le faire. « ARRETEZ DE TAPER MON MARI TOUT DE SUITE ! » tonna-t-elle.

Instantanément la femme s'immobilisa, son bâton se leva au dessus de la tête d'Albus, elle recula d'un pas incertain et bégaya, « Je… Je ne voulais pas… le blesser… Mais… il ne voulait pas donner des bonbons à ma fille… »

« Et pourquoi, au juste, est-ce que mon mari devrait partager ses bonbons avec votre fille ? » exigea de savoir Minerva, alors qu'elle fixait la malheureuse femme avec un regard dur. Albus avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'une des fameuses leçons de morale de Minerva était imminente.

Une fois encore, la femme recula d'un pas incertain. « Eh bien… vous savez… Halloween et tout ça… Un sort… des bonbons… » répondit-elle nerveusement.

Minerva et Albus se fixèrent confusément. « Un sort ou des bonbons ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ignorez tout de « Un sort ou des Bonbons ? » demanda la femme, un peu choquée par cela.

« Il me semble que oui » répondit Albus, tandis que Minerva continuait de regarder méchamment la femme. « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de nous expliquer « des bonbons ou un sort ».

« C'est un sort ou des bonbons, pas des bonbons ou un sort » lui rappela brusquement la femme, dans un ton qui provoqua une insulte grommelée en gaélique de Minerva. Avec un œil méfiant sur Minerva, la femme demanda d'une voix plus polie. « Vous voulez que je vous explique ou pas ? »

Tandis que la femme commençait à expliquer la tradition d'Halloween, les yeux d'Albus commencèrent à pétiller. Finalement il demanda, incrédule « Vous obtenez des bonbons avec cette tradition ? »

« Oh oui, toujours ». La réponse provoqua un pétillement encore plus prononcé dans les yeux d'Albus.

Après le départ de la femme et de sa fille, les bras de l'enfant remplis de l'intégralité de la collection de bonbons d'Albus, ce dernier se tourna vers Minerva et dit : « Minerva, ma chère, j'ai la plus merveilleuse des idées… »

« Non ! », l'interrompit fermement Minerva.

« Mais tu n'as pas encore entendu mon idée… », protesta Albus

« Je m'en moque », dit-elle d'un ton cassant, croisant ses bras d'une manière définitive sur sa poitrine. « Tes idées sont toujours folles et démentes et je refuse d'y être impliquée »

« Mais… », commença Albus

« Non !! », claqua la voix de Minerva

Albus passa les quelques minutes suivant à suivre Minerva dans toute la maison, essayant désespérément de la convaincre de partir à la chasse aux bonbons avec lui. Il essaya tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit – la séduire avec ses brillant yeux bleus, murmurant d'un ton plein de soupirs qu'il n'avait plus de bonbons et qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit sans au moins un citron confit. Minerva refusait obstinément, alors Albus se résolut à faire ce dont il était sur que ça fonctionnerait.

« Chat effrayant ! » dit Albus « Ou devrais-je dire chat de gouttière effrayant », ajouta Albus, alors qu'il restait en retrait et attendait la réaction habituelle. Ca marchait toujours.

« Ca ne marchera pas cette fois » répondit fermement Minerva, son visage montrant une expression de froide détermination.

« Chat de gouttière effrayant… », dit à nouveau Albus, presque incrédule.

« Non. » fut la seule réponse de Minerva.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence alors qu'Albus paraissait anormalement surpris, ça avait toujours marché dans le passé. Finalement il dit, presque suppliant, « Je fera tout ce que tu voudra si tu viens seulement à la chasse au bonbons avec moi ».

Minerva était sur le point de refuser quand une idée s'immisça dans son esprit « Tout ? Vraiment tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, je te promets. », répondit Albus, ses yeux brillant d'anticipation en pensant aux bonbons qu'il pourrait obtenir.

« Parfait… Parce que je veux choisir tout ce que tu porteras pour le reste de notre séjour ici » dit fermement Minerva.

Albus hoqueta d'horreur, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de laisser Minerva choisir ses vêtement il était presque devenu dépressif à cause des couleurs ennuyeuses qu'elle lui faisait porter tout le temps.

« A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères te passer de citron confit jusqu'à demain ? » demanda Minerva, triomphante, sachant qu'elle avait gagné la bataille.

Albus sembla encore plus terrifié par cela et accepta immédiatement la demande de Minerva et se précipita pour aller se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus descendit fièrement les escaliers dans son costume d'Halloween. Il avait métamorphosé une de ses robes en un costume de bourdon orange et noir géant et sur sa tête se trouvait un chapeau écarlate, décoré de lumières multicolores qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient. Minerva lui lança un regard puis ferma fortement les yeux, priant pour que ce soit une hallucination.

« Où est ton costume, Minerva ? » demanda Albus, en la fixant avec consternation.

« On a jamais dit que je devrais porter un costume », assura Minerva fermement, le défiant de la contredire.

« Tu dois porter un costume, sinon, ce n'est pas vraiment une chasse aux bonbons d'Halloween… », protesta Albus.

Minerva jeta un regard exaspéré à Albus, pourquoi devait-il toujours l'impliquer dans ses absurdités ? Finalement elle dit sèchement « Je porte un costume. Je suis déguisée en sorcière qui prétend qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière. »

« Oh… Est-ce que ça compte ? », demanda Albus, incertain.

« Oui. » répondit fermement Minerva, comme si elle savait tout de la tradition d'Halloween. « Ca compte définitivement. Maintenant dépêchons nous ou tous les bonbons auront disparu. » Cette phrase atteint son but en empêchant les futurs reproches de Albus.

Rayonnant joyeusement, Albus ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tandis que Minerva le suivait contre son gré, se disant que c'était pire que d'empêcher Albus de porter ses habituels vêtements criards.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient ensemble devant la première maison, Albus dit joyeusement « Je me demande s'ils vont me donner des citrons confits ».

« Peu de gens mangent des citrons confits » répliqua Minerva sur un ton d'évidence.

« Parfait… Tous pour moi donc ». Albus rit doucement en avançant légèrement dans l'allée du jardin et frappa à la porte de la maison. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Albus afficha son plus charmant sourire, scintilla joyeusement, sorti son brillant sac violet tricoté et dit plein d'espoir « Un sort ou des bonbons » puis il sauta en arrière, juste à temps pour sauver le bout de son nez de la porte qui claquait.

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas dans les quelques maisons suivantes qu'ils visitèrent – une femme le regarda avec dégout et dit « vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes trop vieux pour ça ? », une autre demanda où se trouvaient leurs enfants et quand Albus lui répondit qu'ils avaient tous les enfants qu'ils voulaient merci, mais qu'il voudrait bien quelques bonbons s'il vous plait, elle menaça d'appeler la police s'il ne partait pas. Après que les choses allèrent de mal en pis : Albus avait dû recevoir au moins quatre seaux d'eau ainsi que quelque chose qui ne sentait décidément pas bon. Il avait aussi été chassé par divers gros chiens et avait fini dans au moins deux bosquets de roses en trébuchant lorsqu'il s'enfuyait.

Peut importe le nombre de maisons qu'ils allaient voir, personne ne voulait donner des bonbons au pauvre Albus, même quand il essaya de marcher sur ses genoux dans un espoir désespéré de paraître plus petit et plus enfantin. Une fois qu'ils furent allés dans toutes les maisons des rues avoisinantes, Albus errait découragé sur les pavés sombres, ses épaules tombant tristement, son sac tricoté pendant lamentablement de sa main. Il paraissait si malheureux et désespéré que Minerva ne pu que se sentir désolée pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave Albus… » dit-elle alors qu'elle lui tapotait tendrement le bras, « La première chose que je ferais demain sera d'aller t'acheter des bonbons »

Albus se retourna vers Minerva, l'habituel pétillement de retour dans ses yeux. « Tu sais ma chérie, Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de confiserie ce soir, mais j'ai toujours la meilleure douceur d'halloween qu'un homme peut avoir… » Albus fit une pause pour embrasser doucement Minerva sur les lèvres avant de murmurer « Et c'est toi mon amour… »

La réponse de Minerva fut de passer une main derrière la nuque de son mari et d'attirer sa bouche contre la sienne. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était aussi merveilleuse que d'habitude et tandis que Minerva embrassait son époux adoré, elle oublia combien elle devait paraître bizarre à embrasser un bourdon géant avec un chapeau écarlate perché sur la tête.

Fin

Un tite reviews pour la traductrice?


End file.
